What Time Is It Right Now
What Time Is It Right Now? 'is the twelfth and final episode of Season 4 of the [[Wikipedia:Netflix|''Netflix]] original series BoJack Horseman. It premiered September 8, 2017, along with the rest of Season 4. Synopsis Princess Carolyn pitches Philbert to company execs. Todd gets a better business idea. BoJack comes to a realization about Hollyhock. Plot Princess Carolyn is at the What Time Is It Now.com office pitching "Philbert" as an online series. After describing the plot, the executives approve the show especially happy that BoJack Horseman is the lead, though P.C. is feeling guilty that she had to forge BoJack's signature and he is unaware of the show. Meanwhile, Bojack returns home after dropping Beatrice off at the retirement home and tries to call Hollyhock about what really happened, but her fathers hang up on him. Elsewhere, Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter are given a VR tour of their new home and they absolutely love it. While Mr. Peanutbutter asks Diane if she wants anything added for herself, she states she's content with everything, happy that they can get back to normal after the election. P.C.'s assistant brings her home as she went on another drinking bender, and Todd brings her into the woods and ties her to a dentist chair to tell her to get herself together. P.C., however, laments that when they find out that she forged BoJack's signature, the deal will end and her reputation and career will be over and she will be left with nothing. Todd, however, tells her that she doesn't need a family to have a child, and the only way out is through, lifting her spirits. However, they soon find the clown dentists Todd left behind are acting strange, and escape from them when they attack the two. It turns out that one of the clowns got infected with rabies from a raccoon and the other clowns also got infected as a result. Todd calls up Yolanda and convinces her to help him since she's partially responsible for the clowns being in the forest and it could damage the Better Business Bureau's reputation if word gets out. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane soon arrive at their new home, but before they can enter it, they both agree to a quick vacation in Hawaii. Unfortunately, the traffic on the bridge is terrible, and when they pull over at a local gas station, they both agree to stay at the cheap motel instead. While eating dinner, Diane talks about how she always wanted a "Belle Room" full of books from Beauty and the Beast. Mr. Peanutbutter soon gets recognized by some fish people from his Sea Horse Milk commercials, and he takes some pictures with them. Back in Hollywoo, P.C. meets up with BoJack and tries to pitch him the "Philbert" show script, though he's too distracted by the previous events. When she mentions other actors interested in the role such as Matthew Perry, he recalls a time when Hollyhock was trying to figure out a picture to send to the adoption agency to find her mother and mentions an SNL sketch called "Chandler's List" when Perry hosted an episode. This causes him to have an epiphany and he rushes back home to search through Beatrice's remaining stuff. He finds a pink envelope which is the mail Hollyhock sent returned to her birth mother, Henrietta Platchkey, no longer lives at the address on record. Meanwhile, Todd and Yolanda are planning a trap to capture rabies infected clown dentists, but their plans fall apart and are forced to run off. When they get to a safe distance, a panting Yolanda remarks that she doesn't run much and needs to get in better shape, sparking inspiration from Todd. He makes a new business with the clowns now called "Run For Your Life: Escape The Rabid Clown Dentists!" which has people run away from the rabies clown dentists and gets them in better shape. This new business is deemed "Better" by Yolanda, and Todd thanks Yolanda for her help. Before Yolanda leaves, she offers to take Todd on a date revealing herself as asexual as well, with a stun Todd blissfully realizing that this is good for him. BoJack makes his way down to Witicha and visits Hollyhock's Fathers. He then tells the still angry fathers that he has figured out the truth of Hollyhock's parentage. He went to every hospital and county clerks in Los Angeles, but he couldn't find any record of a baby horse born in '''2000 in Los Angeles. This causes him to realize that his father Butterscotch might have knocked up one of the family maids, so he went back to San Diego and found Hollyhock's birth certificate with Henrietta's name on it. He then looked her up on Facebook and found her living in Minneapolis, Minnesota with her phone number attached to her account. BoJack shows the fathers the number saying he wants Hollyhock to have it, even stating he doesn't mind if they don't tell her how they got it. After conversing in their own Dad Language, the fathers reluctantly agree to give it to her, but order BoJack to leave. The next day, Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter return from their vacation and ready to begin their lives anew. Before moving in, Mr. Peanutbutter surprises Diane with her own Belle Room like she mentioned that he got the contractor to build. While shocked at first, this angers Diane since she hates big gestures and she feels like her childhood dream is no longer "hers" also, there is paint on the furniture and fake books instead of real ones. This leads to another argument between the couple over Diane's independence chaffing on Peanutbutter's devotion (who mentions that he doesn't want her to leave him like Katrina and Jessica did). After calming down, Diane, recalling to a previous discussion with Jessica, says that she feels that their marriage is like a magic eye poster that when you squint hard enough, everything lines up. She then tears up "I'm tired of squinting" and cries, with a downed Peanutbutter realizes that he might lose another marriage. Meanwhile, BoJack is back home as P.C. comes by. She reveals the truth about her actions, but BoJack agrees to do the show, which P.C. is thankful for. The two then converse over what has happened in the past months, with BoJack suggesting that P.C. should consider adoption. P.C. decides to go with that suggestion and leaves with their friendship restored. Later on, as BoJack is reading the script, with his annoyed reaction implying that it's not good) he gets a call from Hollyhock. She reveals that her fathers gave her the phone number, which she knew that BoJack was the one to find it. She adds on that she's been talking with Henrietta, and says she's leaving for Minneapolis to visit her. BoJack apologies for any trouble he caused and offers to help with her travels and a fruit cup without honeydew, but she reassures him that it's not his fault and the travel plans have been taken care of, even telling him that while she always had father figures, she never had a brother and would be willing to start a loving relationship with him as siblings. This comment makes BoJack, for the first time, smile for real and he is deeply touched by finally making a loving family connection, something he never really had before. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season4